Do Your Best
by Akkiles
Summary: Hermione receives some interesting news from Ginny, she and Harry are getting married. A small midnight visit from Harry changes it all. It’s a horrible summary I know...but aren’t they all? One-shot H/Hr ship.


**Disclamer:** [sighs no I do not own Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron or any of the Charecters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Summary: **One-shot. Hermione's recieves some interesting news from Ginny, she and Harry are getting married. A small midnight visit from Harry changes it all. It's a horrible summary I know...but aren't they all? H/Hr ship.

**A/N:** It's actually an old story of mine but I fixed it a little bit. I hope you enjoy, please review. Do your best

**Do your best**

She was Hermione Granger, the most clever witch of their generation. She was Hermione Granger, the smart and famous Auror. She was Hermione Granger, a lonely woman who was desperately in love, it was forbidden love which could never happen and she knew it.

That same Hermione Granger gave a loud sigh. She was currently standing in front of a fancy French restaurant, waiting to go in. Fleeing accoured to her but she shrugged that thought. After taking a deep breath, she walked in.

She didn't want to go in the first place but her best friend insisted. And having Ginny Weasley as best friend, no is never an option. Ginny had called her early in the morning, asking her to join her for lunch. After a few minutes of arguying, Hermione finally gave in. They had decided to meet at Ginny's favorite restaurant, Blance Fleur. And there she was, waiting for Hermione.

"Ginny," greeted Hermione as she sat down against her. The readhaired woman smiled and Hermione saw instantly that something was up.

"Ginny? What is it?" Hermione asked, eyeing her out suspiciously. Ginny who had obviously been trying to hide her expression, finally gave in and screamed happily. Hermione was so startled that she almost fell backwards out of her chair.

"Guess what?" Ginny almost yelled. Hermione looked around and saw that other people were beginning to stare at them.

"What? But don't yell it," she hurried adding. Ginny ignored that last statement and yelled anyway.

"I think Harry is going to propose to me!" Hermione felt like she had just slapped her in the face.

"Oh," was the only thing she could stumbled out.

"Isn't that great?" asked Ginny hystarically, not paying any attention to Hermione's reaction.

"Y...yeah," Hermione shuttered shocked. She couldn't believe that Harry was going to propose to Ginny. She knew that they were happy but she had never imagen them to get married, not so soon anyway.

"Aren't you happy for me?" asked Ginny her with a frown. Hermione realized that she had a scowl on her face so she quickly change it into a smile.

"Of course I am, that's wonderful Gin," she lied and Ginny seemed satisfied with the answer for she smiled back.

"I know, I mean why wouldn't he ask me to marry him? I've loved him since I was ten!" blabbed Ginny and Hermione looked at her.

"That's not true!" she said atomatically.

"What?" Ginny asked suprised.

"You didn't love him when you were ten, you had a crush on him! You can't possible love someone whom you don't know." pointed Hermione out coldly. She hated that Ginny only saw him as the-boy-who-lived instead of just Harry, not the famous Harry Potter or the chosen one, just Harry. The Harry who always knew how she felt, who always made her feel good when she felt bad, who was there for her when she needed, who never made fun of her, who made her laugh, who she lo...

Hermione shrugged and looked at Ginny who was staring at her offended. "I'm sorry Ginny, I'm just a little stressed out from work!" she said tiredly, which was half true, she was working too much. Ginny smiled in understanding.

"That's okay Hermione," she said and Hermione smiled.

"But hey you haven't even told me why you think he is going to propose!" Hermione pointed out and Ginny nodded.

"Right, so he called me this morning telling me that he wanted to talk to night! His exact words were 'we need to talk Ginny'" said Ginny, mimicking Harry's voice. Hermione smiled thoughtfully. She knew that 'we need to talk' didn't always mean 'will you marry me?' but Harry and Ginny were getting pretty serious and she knew that Harry loved Ginny, so why wasn't she happy for them? "So if we do get married, I want you to be my head bridsmade!" began Ginny and Hermione nodded not listening to a word she said.

The rest of the lunch went to Ginny's weddings plan and by the time Hermione got back to work, she was exhausted.

'_It's kind of ironic, saying that lunch-breaks are supposed to be relaxing'_ she thought as she got back her report.

'Shower!' was Hermione's first thought when she got home that night. She was so tired after the day that she wanted nothing more than jump to bed and go to sleep but a shower would clear her head. She went upstairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then she undressed and got in.

'_Harry and Ginny, getting married' _she thought bitterly. She then realized that she was now more alone than ever. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Luna and even Neville had Padma. She was alone and had no one. She had been in a relationships of course but non of them worked out. The guys she dated were never the right ones, they weren't like him...

Hermione sighed. She had never officially admit it but she was in love. It was a forbidden love and no one could ever know, especially him. Just the thought of him being with another woman disgusted her. His body touching another moman, his lips locked with hers... Hermione shook her head. She knew that it could never happen but thinking and doing are two different things.

She gulped and closed her eyes as a tear came stroking from her eyes. She, Hermione Granger was truly, madly and deeply in love with her best friend, Harry Potter. She tried to ignore it and deny it but that made it even worse, she knew it now and she also knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

Hermione turned off the shower and got out. She dressed quickly into her pyjamas and didn't even bother to dry her hair. She turned off the lights and entered her own bedroom. She was shocked to see another person waiting for her. Harry Potter, her best friend stood there, staring at her.

"Harry what are you..." she began but saw that he soaking wet.

"You are soaking! Come on or else you will catch a phenomia," she hurried to him and began to undress him. He was now all stripped down to his underwear and Hermione tried not to blush. She threw some dry clothes at him and ordered him to go into the bathroom and change.

"But 'Mione..." Harry began but Hermione shook her head.

"Now Harry, please!" she pleaded and Harry went hastily to change. After almost two minutes he came back from the bathroom, dressed in a plain white T-shirt and a pyjamas bottom.

"Why do you own these?" asked Harry suprised.

"It was Tom's!" replied Hermione, remembering her last boyfriend. Harry nodded in understandment.

"Now spill it!" ordered Hermione unpatiently.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me Harry Potter, you show up at midnight in my bedroom, wet and scary looking! Explain!" Hermione ordered and sat down on her bed, dragging him with her.

"Fine!" said Harry with a sigh. "I broke up with Ginny,"

"W...what!" shuttered Hermione suprised. She couldn't believe it.

"Didn't you hear me, I broke up with her!" said Harry tiredly.

"Yeah I heard you, I just...I had lunch with her today and she seemed so sure that you were going to propose!" Hermione explained and Harry stared at her for a while before shaking his head.

"Poor Ginny, she doesn't take messages very well does she?" remarked Harry and Hermione was to shocked to laugh.

"I can't believe it, I thought you guys were so happy," she said and Harry shook his head sadly.

"No, she was but I...I don't love her 'Mione!" he admitted and Hermione smiled to herself, she loved when he called her 'Mione.

"And she doesn't love me, that's for sure. She loved the-boy-who-lived, the famous Harry Potter..." Harry almost spat the last word out. "But she sure doesn't love me, just as Harry." Hermione listened to him, not saying a word while he talked.

"I'm sorry Harry!„ she said finally, not meaning it. Harry who had been staring at the floor the whole time looked up and into her eyes.

"Don't say it, I know you don't mean it," he said and Hermione bit her lower lip nervously. _'Damn him for knowing me!' _she thought.

"I've tried to fight it, deny it and live with it but no more!" said Harry, lower than before. Hermione looked at him questionally.

"What?" she asked curiosly.

"I've known this since our fifth year, I don't know why I didn't do anything about it then, I guess I was just scared!" he kept on going. By this time, Hermione was beginning to feel both nervous and had a trembling feeling in her stomach.

"Harry?" she asked. Harry looked back up at her face.

"I love you Hermione," Those four little words did it all. Hermione almost fainted out of joy.

"You do?" she asked happily. Tears of joy were streaming down her face.

"Oh I didn't mean for you to cry. I just...I can't keep it in much longer," said Harry looking away sadly. Hermione smiled so bright that she never imagen being able to smile ever again.

"Oh you silly, I love you too of course! I've loved you since our fourth year!" she remarked and Harry looked up suprised.

"Really?" he looked relieved. "Because I love you with all my heart that it hurts, and I thought that you didn't love me back but...Since you do oh 'Mione," And with those words he kissed her, he kissed her with every feeling he had ever felt towards her and she kissed back. The kiss was soft, sweet and loving, it was the best kiss they both ever had. After a several minutes Hermione broke the kiss, during the lack of oxygen.

"Why did it take you this long?" she asked him, gasping for air.

"I don't know, you know how stubborn I am!" said Harry with a shrug, fighting to catch his breath as well.

"Oh I know," said Hermione with a grin. Harry stared at her and grabbed a pillow and hit her playfully. "Oh you do now?" he said and she giggled.

"That doesn't matter, all what matters is you and me," she said and kissed him again.

"I love you!" he gasped, after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too!" she said staring deeply into his eyes. She knew that this was too good to be true, for this was all she ever wanted, to be happy in love with Harry. To let herself to be in love with him.

"Oh hey you never told me why you were all wet before!" Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yeah, well Ginny threw a vase at me!" answered Harry shortly.

"Oh did she?" asked Hermione amused. "And was that vase full of water or?"

"What? Oh no, the vase has nothing to do with me being wet. There is raining outside. I just wanted to let you know what I've been through just to get you!" explained Harry. Hermione stared at him suprised but still amused.

"I know that this is no vase but!" said Hermione and hit him with the pillow. Harry stared at her as she fell bakwards out of laughter.

"You are really something you know that?" said Harry and laughed with her.

"Of course! I already knew that," said Hermione smirking.

"Oh now you're going to get it," Harry exclaimed and threw the pillow at her.

"You are so dead," Hermione squiled and laughed as Harry pulled her down with him on her bed. Harry stop laughing and looked into her eyes.

"Do your best," he murmured and gave her a soft kiss.


End file.
